Kazegen Zensatami
|image = |age = 19 (22 - Timeskip) |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = April 9th |height = 6'1" |weight = 193lbs |occupation = N/A |power set = Whiteblood (Flow) |epithet = Azure Hawk }} Kazegen Zensatami (漸沙丹 風原) is a big smelly willy. Appearance Dark blue hair, swept back. Deep blue eyes. Black vest over white rune gauze covering his stomach. Torn black jeans. Personality Loves to go after adventure, but cautious. Likes to plan something out before executing it. Hates killing because of his past. Weapons/Powers Kazegen has the keyword Flow, which allow him to control the "flow" of anything that can flow. This allows him to control water to an extent, and manipulate the temperature of objects i.e. the "flow" of heat energy. More details can be found on the Flow page itself. Kazegen also had wire embedded into his body at a young age, connected directly to his nerves. This allows him to control them as if they were parts of his body, like tails. If these wires are severed, he goes through severe, crippling pain since they are connected to his nerves. Special Attacks Momentum Hammer - Moving his wires just like a whip, he creates a whip crack right on top of his opponent, slamming a sonic boom onto their heads. Sonic Cannon - Tossing his wires back, he lets ice flow to the back of them. Then, he shoots the ice forward at super-sonic speeds, creating a kinetic bullet made of sharp ice. At best it can punch a 3' wide hole in any opponent. Wire Vampire - Kazegen has a style of fighting that was borne from his time as a Natural Killer in the Black Crusade corps. The details of this style is covered on the page itself. 氷田 - Field of Eternal Snow Picking up a small amount of water on his wires, he whips them around himself at high speeds, creating an unenterable field of sharp shards of ice. He rotates them in several layers, half of which are going clockwise and the other half going counterclockwise. Any person who enters the area is ripped to shreds unless they have considerable defense. Kazegen can only move at a slow walk while performing this move, and it is easy to avoid. The speed of the projectiles will deflect any weak ranged attacks shot at it, but something like a bullet or a cannon may be able to pierce the field. 豪雨 - Cloudburst Turning his Field of Eternal Snow attack in on himself, he turns the shards of ice into half-flowing energy spikes just before they hit, causing him no harm and forming an armor of energized ice all over his body. While in this state, his speed increases 6-fold and he gains the ability to control his ice and water without touching it in a 20 foot radius. Furthermore the speed of his attacks increases dramatically as well, and he can shift the state of his projectiles from a foggy, shimmering mist to a sharp ice shard in under a millisecond, leading to an invisible barrage of attacks, unavoidable like rain. However he can only maintain this state for approximately 10 minutes before collapsing, due to the strain of keeping energy in all of the ice/water touching him. This is the move that got him to Supernova status, and beating it singlehandedly is a legendary achievement. Weaknesses He has the major weakness of not being able to affect anything that isn't moving. He cannot manipulate still water, nor can he affect the temperature of anything standing perfectly still. His major combat strategy relies on constantly moving and not taking damage at all. He has almost no defense, and any ability that slows people down is a death sentence for Kazegen. Relationships Kyriaki Noriko - She's a nice girl. Too clingy for my taste, so I don't like her Although she'd like me to. Zakurai Bakuha - You're the greatest bro ever, if you'd just stop running into problems. Ganseki Sekijou - He reminds me of my dad. My dad slept all day. Rekuna Harusame - Why is she so uptight all the time? History I'LL GET TO IT SHUT UP Kazegen (talk) 00:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Past Events Current Events Quotes Trivia Originally made in 2004, the XYN series started with the brief game Pyria, which had all of the characters doing insanely stupid generic crap. Most of the ideas in the series evolved from that simple game though, so it had it's purpose. XYN is currently on the backburner, in favor of Kage No Kokoro, Kazegen's other series. Is worst character in Shuurajou --Araigen (talk) 07:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Agreed --Kazegen (talk) 04:11, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Related Articles Category:XYN Category:Human Category:Male Category:Whiteblood Category:Playable